


I can see clearly now

by Known_Unkown



Series: Breaking Free [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Breaking Free, Cheating, Hermione Granger Bashing, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Acceptance, could be a one-shot if guys you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Known_Unkown/pseuds/Known_Unkown
Summary: Harry has long since tried to be normal But he finally realized he is meant to be anything but that.





	I can see clearly now

AN: Ok, first things first. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF IT. ok! got that? good. :D Now moving on, this little plot bunny has been hopping around my brain for some time now so here it is even though I should be studying for my exams. also, I plan to leave it as a one-shot unless the muse for it really hit me over the head. and lastly, this is not a fanfic where Harry and Draco live Happily ever after together, in fact, if I continue this, they will never get back together.

Enjoy (Read & Review) :P

Harry watched with blank eyes as Draco kept flirting and touching Zabini. He didn’t know what to feel. But he was feeling thousands of emotion and none of them were nice.

He noticed Ron looking on the scene with a smug air as if it was hard for him to keep himself from saying, I told you so. Well, he did tell him that Malfoys was the scum of the earth and threw a tantrum the size of the Buckingham Palace when Harry refused to break up with Draco. So Ron decided to break off their friendship instead. And on top of that, he ran off and told anyone every one that would listen, that Harry Bloody Potter was a poof.

At any other time Harry would have been heartbroken at the betrayal of his former best friend but this time he just ignored it. After what he found out about the Weasleys (not including the eldest two and the twins), It would have been strange for him to expect anything better from the likes of them. But in spite all of that he was hurt, especially because of the reaction of his 'once best friend' Hermione Granger. 

At first, she gave him one of those disgusted looks and did everything in her power to avoid him. Then after a week or so of ignoring, she came to him while he was eating his breakfast at the great hall and lectured him about how unnatural it was and how he would be condemned to hell for being such a freak. He just sat and listened, his food forgotten. While the whole great hall held its breath to see the boy who lived blow up at the muggle borne. But Harry never did, he just calmly stood from his seat and walked out of there. That was the day the Golden trio was no more.

Now coming back to Draco, it was odd for the pair of them to be anything but enemies but somehow they became something more. Harry was naïve enough to believe in the Slytherin prince. Oh! How foolish he was to let himself fall for the snake's sweet words and soft smiles. Harry was hurt but not heartbroken, how could he be, when he never gave it to Draco in the first place. But he did give him his trust and to see his boyfriend openly flirting and kissing another shattered that completely.

Harry felt his breath coming shallowly and his eyes started to blur. When he heard the snickering and the crude comments from both Gryffindors and Slytherins, he just ran out of there as fast as he could. He ran without any direction and when he came to his senses he found himself leaning on an old tree in the middle of the forbidden forest trying to get his breath and shaking under control. From behind him, he heard dry leaf crunching under someone's feet but he did not turn around to see who it could be, because Harry knew at a base level who this being was.

“Are you done trying to be normal my dear master?” the being asked in a melodic voice. It wasn’t mocking or patronizing, it was just a gentle inquiry.

Harry looked up, still leaning heavily on the old tree and gave the one answer that this being was waiting for who knows how long “Yes. I am done.”


End file.
